The Middle
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Rin/Izumo/Shima, one-shot. Takes place during the episode which takes place at the beach. Izumo happens upon something that shocks her... but what do they want with her? Strong T. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ao no Exorcist and never will. Happy?

**Author's Note**: I don't know what came over me?

* * *

><p>The Middle<p>

_July 12, 2011_

* * *

><p>Izumo sighed, wiggling her toes in the sand. She stared down her bare legs to the grains of sand sticking to them. This beach was peaceful, sure, but she missed—though she would never admit it out loud—the absolute chaos that followed she and her classmates around.<p>

Her life, minus True Cross Academy, would be extremely bleak.

Though, if she really were to think about the direction her life was going in—

A loud crash stopped her mid-thought, followed by a yelp. She jumped to her feet, forgetting about her sandals, and rushed to the area where she believed the noise originated from. Someone could be in danger!

She had to do—

She squeaked a very un-Izumo-like squeak as she peered in on a private moment. In her defense, it was the last thing she thought she would see. Again, in her defense, her reaction could have been a lot worse.

How private could this moment be if it were in a back alley, anyway?

Alright, she knew there wasn't a problem; no one was being hurt—maybe—so she could go and try to forget that she had witnessed…

…Rin and Shima. They were… kissing? She couldn't figure out where one began and one ended. Hands were everywhere, Shima being particularly forceful. With the way he bragged and leered at anything with a pulse, she wasn't surprised. She could have imagined Rin didn't want it, but that thought was dashed when he growled out the other boy's name and shoved him against the hard, cement wall. This was a contest, it seemed.

Dominance.

She shivered, but chalked it up to the setting sun and the ocean so near by.

Shima's eyes opened, only slightly, to make contact with hers. She reacted visibly, but stayed rooted to her spot.

What happened to leaving?

"It seems we have an audience," Shima said lowly, using the palm of his hand to push Rin's face in the girl's direction. Rin's reaction was borderline comical, the range of facial expressions great.

"I, uh… I… I heard… and thought someone was hurt… but now I'm going to…" Izumo trailed off, finally averting her eyes.

"Join us. That's what you're going to do," Shima finished for her, extending an arm in her direction.

"Excuse me?" she shot back, not realizing she had taken a couple steps in their direction.

"It's not like the opportunity has come up before," Shima replied, shrugging.

"It hasn't, right?" Rin asked, genuinely interested.

She blushed despite her better intentions. "I… no, but it's not like I need these physical things in order to feel better about myself."

"How do you feel about yourself now?"

"I… I don't know! What does it matter?"

Shima rolled his eyes. "We've seen enough _tsun_ from you. How about some _dere_, please?"

"Stop calling me that," she whined.

Rin shrugged, trailing his hand up Shima's side. "But aren't you?"

"I don't know." She crossed her arms under her breasts, unaware of the two sets of eyes that followed. "Besides, why would you even want me to be involved? All of you hate me," she frowned.

"There's too much talking going on," Rin whined. "No one hates you, but you really should loosen up a bit."

"This coming from you falls flat."

"I'm working on it, aren't I? Get over here!"

She didn't know why she gave in so easily, but they were right. She would never have this opportunity again. She wouldn't be able to look at them the same way, regardless, so why not take advantage of the situation? She wasn't an ice queen, just… guarded, too vulnerable.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere more… secluded?" Izumo asked, biting her bottom lip.

Shima's grin picked up, noting how she shrunk deeper into herself the closer she got; her blush was much stronger, her eyes much more timid. She was taking a grand leap into the unknown. "The thrill of being caught."

"But you were already caught, by me," she reasoned.

"And look how that turned out," Rin grinned, grabbing her by the hip to tug her closer.

"Why are you hiding under that sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm cold," she replied, eyes down at her clothing. Shima reached out and slowly dragged the zipper low before pushing her sweatshirt off. In her pink bikini, she never felt so exposed under those ravenous eyes.

"Let's warm her up, shall we?" Shima asked. Rin nodded, stepping away from Shima and putting Izumo between them. Due to their height differences, the pink-haired boy hoisted her up to have her wrap her legs around his waist. Rin returned immediately, sandwiching her between them.

"Warm yet?" Rin asked, grinning.

"G-Getting there…"

"That's a start, at least."

Shima's face grew closer and closer; before she had any time to think, his mouth was on hers. She had only read books about these things, and now that she was experiencing them firsthand, she had no idea how to put those ideas into practice. Instinct would have to lead.

Izumo felt a warm, wet pressure on her neck. Her eyes opened at the sensation. When she glanced to her side, she could only see a mess of dark hair that wasn't hers. Rin alternated between biting and licking her neck, earning a small moan from the young tamer. Shima smiled against her mouth, taking the opportunity of her moan to push his tongue past her lips.

Everything was hot, wet, and… more than anything she could have imagined. She was expecting to wake up from this dream any time now.

Her hands were holding herself steady on Shima's shoulders, Rin's body helping her stay upright. Shima broke the kiss with her to seek out Rin's lips. Being so close, watching the passion between them… it evoked her. She craned her neck in order to lick down Shima's jaw, nibbling at the soft skin under her lips. She was rewarded with a strong hand grasping and squeezing at her breast. Rin's arm was around her waist, fingers skirting around her bikini bottom. All these sensations, these feelings; they overwhelmed her. Her head was buzzing as if she were drunk.

What she assumed were erections, to her back and between her thighs, spurned her on further. She wasn't afraid, didn't want to back down from the challenge, but…

"Please," she gasped, interrupting their heated kisses. Rin kissed her next; she could taste Shima on him, if that were possible. He would now be able to figure her taste into Shima's kiss. "Rin," she tried. "We have to go back to the inn. Anywhere else."

"Isn't this fun?"

"It is," she admitted, earning a squeeze from a hand she wasn't aware of previously underneath her bathing suit top. "But I can't be that light and… it's kind of driving me crazy that I can't see both of you at the same time."

"Oho," Rin grinned.

"Now that's the kind of reasoning I can get behind," Shima grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Rin. Turning to Izumo, he sized her up before resting her feet flat on the ground. "I'd fix myself up if I were you."

She looked down, completely exposed. Eyes wide, she looked back up at him, "You work fast. Though, I'd say I would calm down—the both of you—before we walk back through town. You don't want to scare any innocent children."

She took off her bathing suit top entirely, the straps completely tangled within each other, earning weird looks from the guys. Reaching down, she picked up her sweatshirt and pulled it on, zipping it up with a smug smile.

"Race you back?"

"Last one there bottoms!"

"Wait, I left my sandals on the beach!"

"_Go_!"


End file.
